1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push-to-connect style fluid connectors and, more particularly, to push-to-connect style fluid connectors that include a latching sleeve to secure a male coupling member within a female coupling member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many industrial applications where a high pressure hydraulic system requires that several connections be made between a hose assembly and a component, such as a pump, motor, valve, etc. Initially there were no push-to-connect (threadless) connection systems available that could satisfactorily operate at high pressure, prior art systems have made use of threaded fittings to make this connection. Recently, push-to-connect style coupling assemblies have become available that can operate at high pressures. In one such coupling assembly, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a resiliently expandable locking ring is employed to secure a male coupling member within a female coupling member. While this design has proven successful in use, the locking ring is a separate component that must be inserted into the female coupling member during manufacture. If the locking ring is lost or if the manufacturer inadvertently fails to properly assemble the female coupling member with a locking ring, the male coupling member may not be able to connect with the female coupling member. For these and other reasons, an improved push-to-connect style coupling assembly is desired that does not exhibit the manufacturing limitations of the prior art locking ring design and is tailored to make false connections less likely to occur.